


adjacent

by icarusjin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Binwoo - relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, semi-fake dating to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusjin/pseuds/icarusjin
Summary: a realization of feelings amidst a fake relationship that's only supposed to really last a weekend.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	adjacent

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to @OIK7WA on twt!!   
> hope i did what you asked justice!!   
> i was scared to put so much angst, so its kinda short :( im sorry

eunwoo knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to come home with bin for the holidays to get his parents off his back about a boyfriend. 

eunwoo knew what he was getting himself into when they both put boundaries and rules within this fake boyfriend thing. 

eunwoo knew how it was supposed to end; 

break-up. 

maybe he could change that. 

‘hey, you alright?’ the man in thought snaps his head up to see bin waving his hand in front of his face. 

‘yeah, i’m fine. why?’ 

‘you were spaced out like the entire way in. i thought i had a shitty taste in music or something.’ he laughs. 

eunwoo turns his head to face him and it's almost like everything moves in slow motion from that point. he watches as bin’s eyes shut into perfect crescent shapes with creases embedded into them and his lips form what he would call a cheshire grin, if it wasn’t so endearing. he also watches when bin catches sight of eunwoo watching him; watches when bin catches a glint in the elders eyes. bin straightens up and forces his eyes back to the road in front of them. ‘you do have a shitty taste in music, binnie.’ he giggles out, which makes the other scoff. and then, the car stops. 

as soon as they walk into the home, eunwoo knows he's completely and utterly fucked. bin’s mom has already started doting on him and asking eunwoo questions about their relationship. ‘ _ she’ll test the authenticity, so you have to be prepared’  _ and prepared he was. above all, they were best friends and had been for almost 2 years now. he also had a hopeless crush on the other, so to say he knew his moon bin facts was a bit of an understatement. he knew him the same way a painter knows color theories. he knew him the same way an architect knew algebraic equations. he knew his bin more than anyone in the world. 

through dinner, bin’s mom didn't let up, reluctant to the fact that her son was actually dating this boy sitting across from her. ‘so dongmin, can i call you dongmin? its your real name right?’ dongmin nodded. ‘yes, so dongmin, what captures your attention towards my bin? you seem like someone who wouldn't give him a second glance, so what made you want to get to know him?’ ‘mom! why are you as-’ ‘i saw him in the dance room a couple weeks before i even got the courage to talk to him, and even when we met for the first time, i was still scared to speak to him.’ bin turns his head sharply to the side to see eunwoo. he gives him a strange look when he realizes that he’s not done talking. ‘he was choreographing something for class, i assume, i’ve still never asked. he left the door slightly open, and i recognized the song coming from the room, so curiosity got the best of me and i walked towards it. what i saw when i peeked into that window impacted me. he was dancing with all his strength and mental will power. all his moves were sharp yet so fluid and blended one after the other so effortlessly. i walked past that room for months just to see his progress on the choreography. i even skipped theatre practice to go to the dance majors showcase.’ dongmin glances to bin for the first time since he started talking and took the others hand in his. ‘it was really love at first sight, if i could say so.’ then he looks over to mrs. moon and smiles his award-winning smile. ‘would you like any help with the dishes?’

‘where did that story come from.’ bin asks- no, he wonders aloud once him and eunwoo are alone in the guest bedroom. ‘i’ve never seen you outside the dance room. you don’t even come with me now.’ ‘that story is why i don’t. it reminds me of how much of a coward i am.’ bin lays so he can face dongmin. face to face, body to body, he sees the sincerity in the olders face, sees how his eyes never move from bin’s face; never hesitate or waver. 

‘what do you mean?’ bin manages to look straight into dongmin’s eyes. 

dongmin smiles a bit. 

‘what do you think i mean?’ the older closes his eyes softly. ‘you’re a smart boy binnie, i’m sure you’ve figured it out by now.’ 

bin stares at him, for the billionth time today. he takes in how his lashes flutter while he drifts off into a state of sleep. he takes in how the slope of eunwoos nose curves downwards just perfectly. 

and then he thinks and wonders. 

he thinks back to how they met. the library. eunwoo asleep on bin’s favorite study table, so flustered all he could mutter out was ‘did i drool?’ then run away. 

he thinks back to how they saw each other after. tablemates in a stupid pre-req neither of them really needed.

he thinks back to all the times eunwoo was there for him at the drop of a pin. all the times he left rehearsal cause bin needed him for something so trivial, cause bin needed a friend. 

he thinks back to the time he drank himself stupid because of a boy who left him in the dust and how dongmin stay nights at a time to comfort him. he thinks about how the older would let bin drag him into his bed and cuddle him to sleep. 

he realizes then, in that moment, while staring at eunwoo breathing softly under the soft glow of the moonlight coming in through the curtains, that he is in love with his best friend. 

he’s always been. eunwoo has always made him safe, and loved, and whole. 

eunwoo feels like home in every sense of the word.

‘I love you, Lee Dongmin’ 

‘I’ve always loved you, Moon Bin’ 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!   
> leave a comment and kudos please! <3


End file.
